A Blackened Heart Healed
by ChErRyBlOsSoMs-FlOwErOfDeAtH
Summary: Raven and Robin are starting to feel a connection between them. But how will they confess to each other when Starfire likes Robin as well? Will Starfire like someone else? Read to find out what happens. WARNING: ALL STARFIRE FANS....SKIP THIS LINK! Please


Summary: Raven and Robin are starting to feel a connection between them. But how will they confess to each other when Starfire likes Robin as well? Will Starfire like someone else? Read to find out what happens. WARNING: ALL STARFIRE FANS...SKIP THIS LINK! Please R&R.

"Blah" Talking

'_blah' _Thinking

**Raven's POV**

Raven was sittitng in her room reading and listening to music at the same time. But she wasn't paying much attention to her book but rather than her thoughts. She was thinking about the boy with spikey black hair, green, yellow, and red suit, with a very muscle toned body. Of course you know who that is...Robin. She finally snapped back to reality and settled her book down on her nightstand. She was thinking of him again. Raven thought for a moment then lay down on her bed. She figured that if she has a short little nap then she might forget about him. But when she slipped into a wonderful sleep, she thought wrong.

Raven's Dream

_Raven was just meditating outside of the 'T' tower. It was a wonderful sight to see the sunset. She felt a presence behind her and recognized it. She blushed hard when she heard footsteps coming closer and closer to her. _Damn it...what am I going to do? He is getting close. I must concentrate! _She was trying so hard to not blow anything up. She started to hear him getting much closer. But the footsteps stopped. She opened her eyes and was surprised for the moment but then just floated there not showing any emotions. "_Hey there Raven. Guess what?" _Robin sounded happy. And Raven was not seeing a happy sight. "_Hi, Robin...and no I do not want to guess."_ Raven replied in her monotonous voice. "_Me and Starfire here have finally announced our feelings to each other."_ Robin and Starfire were starting to laugh and giggle so happily. Raven felt a sharp pain. She felt as if someone was stabbing her heart multiple times. "_Gee...I feel so giddy for you two that I should bake you a cake." _Raven said in her poisonous voice that the two couple has never heard from her before._

Interruption of her dream

Raven opened her eyes and she felt her cheeks were wet. Had she been crying? She heard a knock on her door. She immediately wiped away the tears and yelled out for the person to come in. "Come in, Robin." She said aloud. The door opened and Robin stepped in, then the door sliding back closed. "Hey, Raven." Robin said. "Hi, Robin." She replied back. "I need to talk to you for a sec. I just want some advice from you. Probably it might help since you are a girl." He asked nervously. Raven felt that stinging pain again in her heart. She touched her heart where the pain was and shut her eyes tight. She almost stumbled to get up from her bed. She hopes that Robin did not see that incident that just happened. Robin wasn't stupid. He rushed towards her side. "Raven! Are you okay? What's wrong?" He asked so worriedly. She just looked away and just said, "I'm fine. Nothing to worry about." The pain went away just a few seconds after Robin stayed by her side. "If there is anything wrong you can tell me. I will do anything." He raised her chin and gave her a smile. Raven blushed but her hood was up that he could barely see anything. "I'll make you a deal. I'll come in and we can talk. Talk about anything like what you are feeling. I might help you and you might help me. And if your in trouble, I can always be by your side.'' Once Robin said that slight outburst Raven blushed a mad crimson and Robin having a normal blush. They both looked away for a moment. Then she finally spoke up. ''I'll accept your offer." She smirked at him. A/N:Of course raven does not smile so she smirks. "Okay fine with me." He smiled. "Let's talk where I can sit." Raven pointed to her couch. "Since when did you get a couch in your room?" Robin asked. "A very long time ago." Raven replied back. They both walked over to the couch and sat in silence.

"I thought you wanted to talk to me?" Raven asked confusedly A/N: Is that a word? o

"Sorry. Okay I'll start." Robin said sheepishly. Raven only nodded for him to continue. "Okay. Well there is this girl who I liked for a long time. Well this is mostly when the Titans were first created. I don't really know how I can tell her this. But I also believe some other girl likes me too and so I don't know who to choose." Robin finished his story with a depressing sigh. "Now you know how I felt except without the other 'guy' part." Raven mumbled.

"What was that?" Robin said.

"What are you saying? I didn't say anything." she lied.

"But I thought I just heard you say something." He said confusedly.

"No Robin. I swear I didn't say anything." Raven gave an honest face. Robin slightly laughed. "Why are you laughing? And what are you laughing at?" Raven gave o.O" the look. "No it's nothing." Robin shook his head; "Well since I told you my problem I would appreciate it if you told me yours." Robin smiled.

"Probably not." Raven smirked.

"And why not? I told you mine!" Robin frowned.

"So." Raven now had a grin.

"So that means you have to tell me yours!" Robin now had gone ballistic.

"Hmm...Let me think about that, N.O." Raven was now giggling silently. A/N: Yes giggling. Robin was so embarrassed about telling his feelings that he wanted a one on one wrestling match with her._' Your so going to get it now!'_ Robin yelled in his head. Robin tackled Raven down onto the couch. Raven was shocked but played along. She poked his stomach to see if he was ticklish there. She definitely found her answer. Robin was laughing so hard that he fell off her and onto the floor. But using his skills he pulled her down with him. She landed right on top of him and their lips accidentally met. Both didn't pull away at all until something exploded. Raven jumped when she heard the ruckus A/N: Is that how you spell it?. She got off of him and looked down to him. "I think you should leave before they think that we were doing something." She suggested.

"I think you're right. See ya." He walked out but flashed her a smile. The doors closed behind them and the both of them sighed on both ends. Raven had a flashback from when he flashed her a smile and how they kissed. She blushed madly. "He notices me." She sighed but this time in more of a happy way.

DONE WITH THE FIRST CHAPTER! Wooohooo. Well my kiddies please R&R I really need it for me to continue. Please make this continue. I noticed if I write most of my stories short then I'll get more things done. But then there is not much excitement if it's short. Oh well. It'll just have to depend on what you guys think. Well Toodles my little Noodles See you next time. 5..4..3..2..1... POOF


End file.
